


Spider-man and the Age of Wonderbeasts

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: Spider-man is thrown though dimensions and ends up in a new world filled with amazing creatures. he runs into team Kipo and helps them with their mission to find an anchor, as they try to help him with his to get home. What will the team do when they meet Spider-man? how will he get back home? Will he cope with living after the end of the world? Read and find out. (Kipo spoilers.) (Thrilling crossover adventure.)
Relationships: Benson & Dave & Mandu & Kipo Oak & Wolf, Eddie Brock & Peter Parker, Kipo Oak & Wolf, Peter Parker & Benson, Peter Parker & Kipo Oak, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wolf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Spider-man and the Age of Wonderbeasts

Peter opens his eyes, his body writhing in pain, he is being pulled in every direction like a vacuum seal. His eyes dart around as his spider-sense goes crazy, he reaches for his head, but he can't move, it is like his joints are locked in place. He tries to yell out, he doesn't know what is going on, but no sound escapes his lips, he is panicking. Only a few moments ago he was fighting with Mr. Stark against Venom and Whiplash in New York. His mind races, could he be dead? No, he doesn't want to think about it, he can't think about it. everything around him is just bright lights speeding by him, the air around him, its almost electoral, his hairs feel like they are standing on end. His chest tightens and his head goes black, he is knocked out cold.

A couple of hours later his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, ready for anything, or so he thought. He looked around to see he was surrounded by plants and shrubbery, his foot touched something sold on the ground, so he looked to his side to see a shattered concrete wall with worn down spray paint on it. He took a deep breath in, the air, it was clean, nothing like the smog that was back in New York. The sun was also surprisingly much brighter, Peter squinted as he reached to change the settings on his lenses to let less light in.

Peter's body was still extremely hurt, but it was much better than earlier as his body had a bit of time to repair itself, he probably would not have woken up at all if it was not for his healing factor. His spider-sense was tingling lightly in the back of his head; not like he was in danger but this place was not safe.

He looked down at his red and blue spider suit, it was tatted and burnt in some places when he was tased by Whiplash. "Well, that's not gonna wash out." Peter quipped as he looked around for anything that might be a clue to where he is. He reached his hand to his com. "Mr. Stark? Do you know where I am?" he turned and batted a large flower. "If it helps there are a large number of plants, I could be in the jungle?" All Peter could hear was static, "Mr. Stark?" There was a worried tone in his voice.

Peter bit his lip and looked for anything that he might have that would be a clue to what happened. He had a couple of tracers, extra web cartridges, and a phone. Wait, a phone. He held his hand behind it as it was one of Mr. Stark's new holographic phones, it was too bright outside, and he couldn't see it.

There were no bars. "Great, so I'm basically back in the stone age." He muttered kicking some dirt around. He also noticed that the time on his clock was glitching between numbers, speeding through them. "What the?" he tapped the machine and the hologram flickered and turned off. He pressed the button on the top of the tube-like device to try and turn it on again, nothing happened. He looked around sighing and placed it in his pocket.

Peter stood there complaining about what to do next. He decided that he would wait and listen, to see if there was anything he could use. There were what sounded like the chirps of birds, and the sound of bug wings flying but almost like the sound of a helicopter. Then he heard it, there was music, beatbox music, people? He followed the sound of the upbeat music, brushing past large flowers and plants, and stepping over a broken stop sign on the ground. His eyes widened as he walked directly into a bright color changing bee, it was as if it was trying to yell at Peter, shaking its fist as beatbox music came from its body, like a sort of code.

Peter did not know what to do, he stepped back and fell over the stop sign, as the bee scoffed, and flew into a flower. Peter got up surprised he could not comprehend what just happened. He started cautiously backing up out of the plants, bumping into a building. He gazed up, it looked intact. He jumped up about 10ft in the air grabbing onto a windowsill, looking down to see if there were any more crazy bees. He pulled himself up with all his might with some glass cutting in his hand.

The window was shattered, the broken glass surrounding the bottom of the window on the inside. He poked his head into the room, there was no one there, the place was abandoned. Everything looked like it had been untouched for ages. Peter pulled himself into a small apartment. and looked around for something like water bottles or food.

He ended up opening the mini-fridge in the comer of the living room and was met with a horrid smell, he stepped back grabbing his nose waving his hand through the air. There was nothing in the fridge but mold, he slammed it, gagging at the stench. He could not stand the smell much longer, he checked the place over once more and climbed back out the window starting to scale the building, pieces of concrete and brick were falling to the ground, this building was unstable that was for sure.

Once he made it to the roof, he gasped at the sight that was before him. It was a city, but it was destroyed, buildings overgrown with ginormous plants and others toppled to the ground. Roads were upturned, and craters filled the land, he did not know what to think.

xxx

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sam exclaimed, standing up from the table and walking over to a saddened Tony Stark.

"I mean he's gone, whiplash hit the molecular compositor that the kid and I were working on and it malfunctioned. It created a portal a rift and sucked both the kid and the alien creature in." Tony explained with a worried look, could he have killed the newest member to the avengers, a kid? "I can try to recreate what happened but that could cause a black hole effect and take the whole building with it." Tony sighed.

The glass table had most of the avengers sitting or standing around it, there was Tony, Sam, Nat, Clint, and Cap. They were all looking rather solum, worried about Peter. They had recently recruited him after he broke into the avenger's tower and beasted them all.

Nat piped up. "Tony, did you get whiplash?"

"Ya, but what does that matter now Romanoff!?"

"I… I was just wondering if he was still at large."

"Okay well he is not, so now I am gonna go work on this some more. I just thought you guys should know." Tony picked up his holographic tablet from the table and started to the elevator. Cap Spoke to his worried friend.

"Stark, don't worry we'll get him back." Tony shrugged sadly and entered the elevator. Tony had only known the kid for a month and he already felt like family.

xxx

Peter stared out onto the wreckage that lay before him, what was this place? over in the distance was a ginormous rabbit hopping through the ravaged city, toppling multiple buildings with a crash that made the ground shake. It had ears all the way down its back and cream-colored fur. Now Peter was freaking out more, is he on an alien planet?

Peter grabbed his arm witch he now noticed was bleeding, it could get infected in this new place. He sighed as he sprayed some webbing over the wound, it could heal later.

After walking around looking for any humans or maybe even aliens that he could talk to he heard it, the faint sound of people talking, and it was in English! He jumped from the ground up onto a broken car to see if he could find the origin of the voices. Peter tilted his head down and listened, his hearing was quite a bit better than normal humans, he could even hear sounds that some animals would not be able to hear.

Peter pinpointed what direction the sound was coming from and climbed a very broken semi, the glass from the windows shattered and the seats nearly disintegrated. He stood up once again grabbing his arm, it started to sting. He looked out there and saw them, kids?

xxx

"Wait so how are we going to find out where Kipo's old burrow is? It's not like the goats gave us a map or anything." A young boy questioned grabbing a purple can from his backpack and slinging it back over his shoulder. A tall girl with pinkish skin piped up.

"I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about today. But ya, it would have helped if they told us where to go." She kicked a rock on the ground, "ugg why is walking so boring!" She complained and looked to her shorter friend that was wearing a wolf skin over her back and holding a deadly staff over her shoulder. She just looked up at her and sort of smiled and looked directly back down at the floor.

Wolf turned around her eyes widened immediately sticking her hand out behind her signaling for everyone to stop moving. She turned her head to listen, 'crack!' there was a snap of a stick, "someone's here, be on guard." She held up her staff in a defensive position and backed up. Kipo's eyes changed, they turned fully pink and had a slit down the middle like a cat-eye.

"There! There is someone behind that dumpster!" Kipo announced taking a step back.

Wolf yelled out. "Who is there? Show yourself!" she showed her teeth and scrunched her eyebrows, gripping her staff tightly. "NOW!"

Peter knew he had no choice, ugg stupid stick. He raised his hands and walked slowly from behind the dumpster. "Hi, I'm Spider-man."

**Author's Note:**

> -I hoped you liked the first chapter of my story I have had this idea for a while now and have just found a way to write it out.
> 
> -Spider-man is based on my combined knowledge of him and not one show or movie, same with the Avengers.
> 
> -With Kipo this is probably just after they met with the goats, I can change things if I want. It may not be exactly the same as the show. but I hope you enjoy it all the same.
> 
> -I do not mind creative criticism and ideas for future chapters. I love to see comments.


End file.
